legocriticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a theme introduced in January 2011. It uses elements from the previous Ninja series, but there are several noticeable changes from the previous series. These include the introduction of the Skeleton Army. The theme also includes vehicles for the skeletons. The theme is in a more mystical Japan setting than the Feudal Japan setting from the previous incarnation. One of the Ninjago's themes most unique elements is the battle game known as "Spinjitzu". Story 2011 Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was Kai's father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu, who is the younger brother, must find the weapons before Garmadon. Since Garmadon cannot leave the Underworld, he has struck a deal with Samukai and his skeleton army. In preparation, Sensei Wu has gathered four young ninjas, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, to learn the ways of Spinjitzu, and stop Lord Garmadon. After months of training, the four Ninja begin their quest to find the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to vanquish Garmadon's evil plans, and travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. After narrowly escaping a dragon protecting the weapon, the Ninja find the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice next, while the threat of Samukai's skeletal legions follows their path. Soon, Kai is lured into a trap at the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon, and the skeletons steal the three weapons, but Sensei Wu detains his brother's plan to unite the weapons at the temple by traveling to the Underworld with the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. After allying themselves with the four Ninjago Dragons, they journey to the Underworld to help Sensei and stop Garmadon once and for all. Using the Tornado of Creation, they destroy the skeletons and make their way to the throne room of Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where a battle between Wu and Samukai breaks out for the possession of the four weapons. Soon, Sensei is defeated, and Samukai, having possession of all four weapons, betrays Garmadon and demands he obey him. But he is shortly destroyed by all the weapon's power, as Garmadon planned, and creates a portal through space and time that he travels through to grow strong enough to possess the Golden Weapons. After returning to the Surface World, Sensei Wu knows Garmadon will one day return, and that the battle for Ninjago has only begun. 2012 After the events of the original story, the four ninja retire from training and enjoy peace in the world of Ninjago; but everything soon changes. When Nya brings news of a new threat in the land, the son of the dark overlord Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon, unleashes the Serpentine tribes to wreak havoc in Ninjago. Now Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay must unlock their true potential, unlock the secrets of their Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu and train to face the five tribes and stop them from unleashing the Great Devourer, a monstrous serpent-like reptile that will consume the entire land into darkness, along with the threat of Lord Garmadon's return looming in the horizon- who has a mysterious connection with the Serpentine. Spinjitzu The fighting style practised by the characters of Ninjago is called Spinjitzu. This word was probably made because of Jujutsu and Ninjutsu, two types of fighting styles used by actual ninjas. The fighters spin around and draw on their elemental strengths to become tornadoes of energy and steel. Several sets in the game include special spinner parts, customized for different characters. Players select their characters, the weapons the character will hold, and a small deck of ability cards to influence the duel. The characters are placed into the spinners and spun at each other like tops, with the goal being to knock the opponent's minifigure down. The game has been expanded in 2012 to include snake spinners, a training set, Kendo and ZX Ninjas, and the inclusion of booster packs. See also: List of Ninjago cards The Four Golden Weapons The Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu are the secrets of victory over Lord Garmadon and his army of skeletons. There are four of them. The ninjas and skeletons are always on the search for these weapons. Ninja variants DX Ninja DX is a special type of Ninjago ninja minifigure. These ninjas wear dragon clothing. The dragons on their suits are all breathing different kinds of elements (Cole, dragon breathing rock; Zane, dragon breathing ice; Jay, dragon breathing lightning; Kai, dragon breathing fire). The ninjas in their DX attire also have gold and red spinners. Ninjas become DX rank once they tame their respective dragon. Thus meaning it shows ranking among the ninjas. Strangely, all DX ninjas are sold in a Spinner Battle Pack (except for Jay), no dragon included. Kendo Ninja Kendo Ninjas are the third variation of the ninja. Kendo uniforms are the original ninja robes with new helmet pieces that appear to look like fencing helmets, and chest armour similar to the Samurai Warrior. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, the ninja use the Kendo armour for training, however in the sets, they are often seen in combat with the Serpentine. ZX Ninja ZX is another type of ninja. These ninjas have shoulder pads similar to the ones worn by Setam that also include a round piece to put swords in, and a different ninja mask that has a gold or silver visor. Lloyd Garmadon has a ZX variation to represent the Green Ninja. NRG Ninja NRG is another type of the ninja. They appeared in summer 2012spinners. NRG is a pun of the word "Energy". In NRG form, ninjas are made of pure energy of their element. (even Zane.) The emblems depict the symbol in the top left corner with the element coming from it in a vertical line, a horizontal line and a diagonal line. They look similar to the DX form. The first episode NRG appeared in was "Tick Tock" and the first ninja to use it was Zane. Minifigures Each character is normally aligned to a particular elemental colour. Ninjas/Heroes * Sensei Wu Weapons: Staff (in models,his weapon is also the staff of the dragons) Strength: Power of Creation, wisdom * Cole Weapons: Katana, Staff, battle hammer, the scythe of quakes Strength: Defense * Jay Weapons: Katana, staff, golden Spear, nunchucks of lighting Strength: Speed * Kai Weapons: Spear, staff, golden katana, the sword of fire Strength: Attack * Nya/Samurai X Weapons: Daggers , staff. Strength: Intuition * Zane Weapons: Spear, katana, shurikens of ice, staff, Strength: Stealth * Lloyd Garmadon Skeletons * Bonezai Weapons: Mace, bone axe, golden pickaxe. Strength: Stealth * Chopov Weapons: Staff, bone, gold machete. Strength: Defence * Frakjaw Weapons: Golden mace, troll scimitar, bone. Strength: Attack * Krazi Weapons: Pickaxe, golden bone, spiked sword. Strength: Speed * Lord Garmadon Weapons: Lightning, dual scythe, deceit. Strength: Power of Destruction * Kruncha Weapons: Golden dual sided axe, bone, spiked chain * Wyplash Weapons: Golden dual flail, whip, bone * Nuckal Weapons: Troll scimitar, golden double-sided bone axe, spiked flail * Samukai Weapons: Curved daggers ; in models, his weapons are the Scythe of Quakes, Shurikens of Ice, and Nunchucks of Lightning. Serpentine Anacondrai: * Pythor P. Chumsworth Weapons:Fangpyre fang blade Fangpyre: * Fangtom Weapons: Fangpyre Staff http://ninjas.brickcraft.me * Fangdam Weapons: Shuriken (in the Lego Club magazine for January and February 2012) * Fang-Suei Weapons: Snake Staff * Snappa Weapons: Spear Hypnobrai: * Skales Weapons: Hypnobrai Staff http://ninjas.brickcraft.me, Anchor, Glaive * Slithraa Weapons: Golden Sword * Mezmo Weapons: Golden toothed-hatchet twins (possible name) * Rattla Weapons: Golden Machete Constrictai: * Skalidor Weapons:Spear Axe, Constrictai Staff * Bytar Weapons: Constrictai fang blade * Chokun Weapons:Mace * Snike Weapons:Mace Venomari: * Acidicus Weapons:Hypnobrai fang blade, Venomari Staff * Lizaru Weapons: Golden Double headed axe * Spitta Weapons: Spear (?), Golden venom hammer (possible name) * Lasha Weapons: Axe, Venomari fang blade Reptiles Other * The Great Devourer Video Game Only/Movie Only/Other * Nobu * Carridi * Kai's Father (as a spirit) * Spykor * Farmer (Male) (movie only) * Farmer (Female) (movie only) * Monks (movie only) * Ed Walker (Jay's father) * Edna Walker (Jay's mother) * Nindroid * "Bob - The Ummm Barbarian" * Jamonacai villagers * Cole's father(Mentioned only) * Zane's father * Falcon (Ninjago) * Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's father Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content